


Love Our Life Together:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Catherine & Steve 6x03 Saga Series: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Child's Room/Nursery, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e03 Ua 'O'Oloku Ke Anu I Na Mauna (The Chilling Storm Is on the Mountains), Episode: s07e07 Ka Makuahine A Me Ke Keikikane (Mother and Son), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Life/Normal Life, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Talking, Watching Baby Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Catherine & Steve finally have their daughter in their home, & they couldn't believe how lucky they are, What do they say as they talk?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Love Our Life Together:

*Summary: Catherine & Steve finally have their daughter in their home, & they couldn't believe how lucky they are, What do they say as they talk?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve J. McGarrett is usually a tough guy, but when it came to the birth of his daughter, He was goo all over, He felt so protective of her, & equally protective of his wife, Lieutenant Catherine McGarrett, which she uses personally, Professionally, she uses "Rollins", & that suited the former seal just fine, He was just happy, that he has a family of his own, which he will dote on unconditionally, & love to his last breath.

 

"You are so perfect, & special, Little Bit, Just right for me & your mama, We are gonna love you, Love you to the moon & back", The Seal said with a smile, as he continued to look at her in her crib, as she slept peacefully for the first time in a couple of months. "Serenity Grace McGarrett, You will always have people, that you can count on", as he vowed silently, that she will always remain safe, & be protected for the rest of her life.

 

He was not aware of his surroundings, & he heard a voice from behind him, "Steven J. McGarrett, You wake that baby up, & they will never find your body, as long as I am breathing", Catherine said, as she came into the nursery. He turned to her, & offered her an open arm, she went into it, as they embraced, "I won't, I promise, I am just enjoying looking at her, She is so beautiful, like her mama", Catherine smiled, & said, "Well, Her daddy is no slouch in the looks department either", as they looked on, watching their daughter.

 

"I never thought I would get this happiness, Well, this happy ending, cause my life is always from one extreme to the other, Now, Since Serenity has been born, I love our life together, I am so happy, & satisfied, I can't ask for anything more", The Former Seal confessed, which made the former naval beauty happy to hear, as she kissed her husband sweetly on the lips. "I love our life together, I am so glad that I made the right choice with the CIA, Cause I would have so many regrets, & "What If's", If I didn't think it through, I am so glad that we got back on track". Steve was glad to hear it too, & he said this, as a response to her saying that.

 

"So am I, I used to take you for granted, & always figured that you would be here for me, I should had said something from the get go, but I was afraid, cause of my issues, & they were clouding my judgment, I knew that I had to let you go, so you can find your own path, but I am glad that it lead back to me, & I am never gonna take you for granted ever again, I promise you that", "Me neither", Catherine said, as they shared a passionate kiss, & they went to their own room, so they can let their little baby sleep on, as the night progresses.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
